A conventional calorimeter is driven with electricity, which is troublesome usually A battery powered calorimeter, for example will fail in heat measurement once the electricity is exhausted and needs replacing the cell immediately. Heat measurement would also break off soon after failure of power supply or electric connection of an AV powered calorimeter, causing much inconvenience for the users as well as considerable cost in time and labor for the heat providers to fix it up. Besides, there is always somewhat economic loss for the heat providers due to the cease of heat measurement.
A calorimeter in which no electricity is used is described in Chinese patent Application CN200610083212.6, which is herein incorporated by reference entirely. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the passive differential calorimeter applied in the said patent application. The passive differential calorimeter of the said suspended patent application comprises an inflow dispenser 2, a calorie counter 4, a back flow dispenser 9 and connecting pipes between them. The inflow dispenser 2 is connected with the calorimeter inlet 1. The outlets of the inflow dispenser 2 are connected with pipe 3 and a bypass pipe 6 respectively. The pipe 3 is connected with the calorie counter 4, which is in turn connected with the bypass pipe 6 at a connector 7 through a pipe 5. The connector 7 is connected with the inlet of radiator 8, of which the outlet is in turn connected with back flow dispenser 9. The outlets of the back flow dispenser 9 are connected with pipe 10 and a bypass pipe 11 respectively. The pipe 10 is connected with calorimeter 4. The calorimeter 4 is connected with the bypass pipe 11 with a connector 13 through a pipe 12. The connect 13 is connected with the calorimeter outlet 14.
When water at a certain temperature flows into the inflow dispenser 2 through the calorimeter inlet 1, the inflow dispenser 2 will automatically dispense the flow into the calorie counter 4 and the bypass pipe 6 according to the temperature of the water. The water flow into the calorie counter 4 is recorded (in form of an angular form), indicating the input calorie of the radiator 8. Water that flows out of the radiator 8 flows into the back flow dispenser 9, which then automatically dispense the flow into the calorie counter 4 and the bypass pipe 11 according to the temperature of the back water. The water into the calorie counter 4 is recorded (in form of an angular). Certain calculating of the recorded angles, which resemble calorie of inflow and back flow respectively, by means of the differential mechanism of the calorimeter 4 results the output of the calorie counter 4 in form of an angular.
The said Chinese patent application also described a calorie counter comprising a first turbine connected with the first inlet and a second turbine connected with the second inlet, which are both connected with the differential mechanism, wherein the fluid flowing into the calorie counter from the first and second inlet makes the first and second turbine rotate respectively, which are transmitted into the calorie counter through the differential mechanism and a gearing mechanism to display the calorie consumption of the radiator system.
Hot water flows into the calorie counter from the first inlet, through the turbine and out of it from the first outlet. On the input shaft of the turbine is installed a bevel gear that engages with a planetary bevel gear. The water which flows into calorie counter through the second inlet flows through the second turbine and out of it from the second outlet. On the output shaft of the turbine is installed a bevel gear that also engages with a planetary bevel gear. The planetary bevel gears are rotatably fitted to the planetary carriers which are in turn securely coupled to the big bevel gear installed on the output shaft. The big bevel gear engages with the small bevel gear installed on the shaft. The shaft transmits the rotation into the counter which displays the calorie consumption of the radiator system.
When water flows through the calorie counter and makes the turbines rotate, the turbines will drive the bevel gears in the opposite direction respectively. When the water temperature through the inflow dispenser differs from and that through the back flow dispenser, the flow dispenser and the back flow dispenser will dispense different water flow to the first and the second inlet according to the temperatures. Different turbine flow results in different rotation speed of the bevel gears. Because the bevel gears rotate in opposite directions and different speed, the planetary bevel gear rotates about the axial of the bevel gear as well as that of itself, which drives the big bevel gear rotate by means of the planetary carrier and then drives the shaft rotate through the small bevel gear so as to display the calorie consumption of the radiator system in the counter.
The application disclosure also described a flow dispenser in the passive differential calorimeter. As shown in FIG. 2, the flow dispenser comprises an inlet 43, a first outlet 41 and a second outlet 42. It also comprises a slide valve 30 inside the calorimeter, one end of which is pressed against a memory alloy element 33 and the other against a spring 34. The spring 34 presses the slide valve 30 towards the memory alloy element 33. The flow dispenser also comprises a slide valve position adjustment means composed by a position adjustment screw 35 and a jack bolt 36. The adjustment screw 35 may be rotated to move the jack bolt 36 up and down in the flow dispenser, thereby pushing the memory alloy element 33 so as to adjust the position of the slide valve 30.
After entering into a pipe 29 through the inlet 43, high temperature water will flow into a pipe 31 and 32 through the slide valve 30 and then out of the first outlet 41 and the second outlet 42. The flows of the first outlet 41 and the second outlet 42 are controlled by the position of the slide valve 30, which is controlled by the memory alloy element 33 that may stretch or contract in correspondence with the water temperature. The spring 34 cooperates with the memory alloy element 33 to keep the slide valve 30 in place.
The flow dispenser of the passive differential calorimeter is large in size due to the needs to control three inlets or outlets. The valve core is hard to design as the flow dispenser controls both the measurement line and the bypass line. Besides, the flow dispenser has also the disadvantages of complicated design, difficult to adjust and maintain.